


Stunts and Secrets

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Dark, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Circus, Dark, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: When reporter Victor Nikiforov was asked to go to the local circus, he didn’t think he would fall head over heels for the star performer. But he did, and now he has to find a way to meet the performer before he leaves with the circus forever.Luckily, he has you to help him! Help Victor on his adventure and decide where the story shall go! Every action leads to a different ending, with 18 possible outcomes! How will it play out? Will Victor meet the performer? Or will he meet a fate much worse than he could have ever imagined?





	Stunts and Secrets

**Section 1**

Victor’s ideal Friday night was not spent going to a circus, but here he was, as his boss demanded, sitting in the stands and waiting for the show to begin. The smell of popcorn and the bobbing of balloons did little to distract him from the feeling that he was going to be horribly bored. Victor was a reporter at heart, so he couldn’t help but be a little interested in what the show would bring. Even so, he couldn’t help but think that this particular show was meant for a lower reporter than him. 

Soon enough, the lights dimmed and Victor found himself clutching his camera and waiting for the performance to start. The old ringmaster stepped into the center circle and bowed to the crowd. And so the show began. 

Animals performed for the audience first, warming them up with cute dog tricks and jumping horses. Then came in the clowns. Victor wasn’t particularly fond of those, but he watched with great vigor anyway. Certainly, the show was not as bad as he had thought it to be at first. He imagined his own Makkachin being in the dog show and smiled. She would not have been a fan of sitting still and doing as she was told as those dogs did. 

Then came the more intricate performances: the acrobats. Victor watched as they performed a few tricks as they sailed through the air. He snapped a few photos here and there. It was nothing that he wasn’t expecting. But then the ringmaster introduced the next act: yet another acrobat. 

This time, a slender man came into view. He wore a black costume with silver embellishments and a mask. At the top of the tent, it was hard to see him, but Victor could already tell that he was beautiful. He was being lowered down on a hoop where he performed tricks and laid himself out for the audience. Everyone was consumed. 

Victor found himself staring at the man intensely, watching his every move. He flipped and spun and moved with such a grace that Victor could hardly sit still. Surely, this man was the star performer. Soon, the man dropped to the floor and landed gracefully before gesturing to the audience. He danced a bit, showing off his incredible flexibility. One of the dogs from earlier even came out and did jumps through his limbs as he contorted into various positions. The audience was eating it up. 

The performer seemed to almost be magic. Colored smoke filled the arena as he danced with the lights and showed off at every possible moment. He took a cloth off the floor, spun it around himself, and was gone as if he had never even been there to begin with. The ringmaster took over once more before introducing the magicians who came up next. Victor hardly listened. He was so entranced by the performance that was given by the acrobat that he couldn’t pay much attention. Soon enough, the show was over, and it was time for him to leave. 

But he couldn’t, he had to see that performer again. 

Victor decided that he needed to come up with a plan. 

If you think Victor should ask around about the mystery performer, go to section 2!  
If you think Victor should sneak backstage and try to find the mystery performer, go to section 3!

 

**Section 2**

Victor got up from his place in the bleachers and left the main tent. He looked around outside for someone to talk to and eventually saw a clown handing out balloons to leaving children. He approached and waited for his turn in line while the busy performer dealt with the kids. Soon enough, the clown focused her attention on Victor. 

“Hello, there! Would you like a balloon?” 

“No, actually. I came to ask about a performer. The acrobat with the black and silver costume? Would I be able to speak with him?” 

“If you go around back and into a purple tent you can speak with the circus master. He can maybe get you to talk to him. I can’t promise that you’ll get to see him, though. He is a busy man!” 

“Thank you,” Victor said and followed the directions. He walked around the main tent until he came across a purple-colored structure that he could hear voices coming from. He walked in and saw a large man who he assumed to be the circus master directing people holding props. Victor approached and spoke, “Excuse me?” 

The circus master turned, “What do you want?” he spoke with a gruff voice. 

Victor stalled. What should he tell the circus master?

If you think Victor should lie and say he is interested in the performer for his news report, go to section 4!  
If you think Victor should say he is interested in the performer for personal reasons, go to section 5! 

 

**Section 3**

Victor got up from his place in the bleachers and left the main tent. He sneaked around back to look for the performer. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a glint of silver. He turned. There he was. All too soon, the performer rounded a corner and was out of sight. Victor followed him, rounded the corner, and was faced with a choice. He could have only walked into one of two tents: a small brown one, and a large blue one. Victor wasn’t sure which one to try. 

If you think Victor should try the big blue tent, go to section 6!  
If you think Victor should try the small brown tent, go to section 7!

 

**Section 4**

“I am a news reporter here in town,” Victor explained, showing his camera, “I watched tonight’s performance and would like an interview with your star performer. The one with the black and silver costume?” 

“Yuuri?” the circus master asked, “Our premiere acrobat?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri. What a beautiful name. 

“We are not interested,” he said and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” Victor cried, “Please, if I don’t get this interview, I’ll be fired!” 

The old man grumbled to himself for a moment. He sighed, “Alright. You wait here and I’ll get everything ready, but don’t go anywhere.” 

Victor gave a sigh of relief. He still had a chance to meet Yuuri. The old circus master went back into the tent and didn’t come out for several minutes. Victor waited and waited, eventually wondering if he should try to find the circus master despite being told not to move. 

Finally, the old man came back and gestured for Victor to follow him. He led him further into the tent and into what appeared to be a dressing room. In the center of the room stood Yuuri, who was dressed head to toe in gemstones and was being doted upon by several members of the circus. Victor nearly gaped. He was even more beautiful in person. 

“I’m ready for my interview, darling,” Yuuri spoke in a sultry voice. Victor hardly registered what he said before clutching his camera and coming back to reality. 

“Right.” Victor faced a choice. 

If you think Victor should ask Yuuri about the performance, go to section 8!  
If you think Victor should take pictures first, go to section 9!

 

**Section 5**

“I am interested in the main performer who wore the black and silver costume.” 

“Yuuri? Our premiere acrobat?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri. What a beautiful name.

“You’ll have to pay to see him,” the old circus master spoke. 

Why would he have to pay to see him? He just wanted to talk, after all. Victor faced a choice.

If you think Victor should pay to see Yuuri, go to section 10!  
If you think Victor should refuse to pay, go to section 11! 

 

**Section 6**

Victor entered the big blue tent and saw him. The performer was dressed in a sheer black robe that went over his costume. On top of his vanity read a sign that said “Yuuri.” That must be his name, Victor decided. He stood at what appeared to be a mirror and took off his mask. He was even more beautiful than Victor could have ever imagined. Victor faced a choice. 

If you think Victor should say something, go to section 12!  
If you think Victor should keep watching, go to section 13! 

 

**Section 7**

Victor walked into the smaller brown tent and was amazed to find a bunch of animals in cages. They didn’t look unwell, but the picture was still shocking. This must be where they stored the animals after the show. Victor looked around the noisy tent and saw a large cage toward the center of the room. 

If you think Victor should investigate the large cage, go to section 14!  
If you think Victor should turn around and try to leave, go to section 15! 

 

**Section 8**

“So, Yuuri,” Victor began, “how long do you train to prepare for such a performance?” 

“Every day, of course. I am very dedicated to my craft.” 

“And how would you say your performance tonight went?” 

“Excellent as usual.” 

Victor searched his head for more questions to ask. He hadn’t been prepared to have an interview.

A person walked into the tent, approached Yuuri, and whispered in his ear. Yuuri’s dazzling face dropped at their words. Victor faced two options as they walked away. 

If you think Victor should continue the interview like normal, go to section 16!  
If you think Victor should ask what is wrong, go to section 17!

 

**Section 9**

Victor held up his camera and asked if he could take pictures. Yuuri gladly obliged. Finding the best angle, Victor took a few shots of the beautiful performer as he posed. Victor smiled. 

“This is a new camera. It works with mirrors to get beautiful and picture-perfect shots. You’ll look amazing in the paper, I promise,” Victor explained. 

“I’m sure,” Yuuri said, making one last pose for Victor to capture, “Well, this was fun. Thank you, goodnight.” 

The other performers escorted Victor out of the room and back into the main area. But Victor hadn’t even conducted an interview yet? 

If you think Victor should go back into the tent to ask for the interview, go to section 18!  
If you think Victor should be satisfied with his pictures and review and just leave, go to section 19! 

 

**Section 10**

Victor paid the circus master and was eventually led by another performer into a black tent. He was confused by all the intensity of their actions. It was almost as if they wanted to be secret about their meeting. Victor was confused. 

Soon, he was left alone in the black tent. He sat in a chair and looked around. He wondered if he was in Yuuri’s sleeping quarters as there were cushions and blankets on the floor. 

One of the tent flaps opened and someone walked through. Victor turned and what he saw shocked him. It was Yuuri. He was dressed in a scanty costume and had taken off his mask. Victor didn’t understand. Why was he dressed in a new costume? 

“Hello,” Yuuri spoke slowly. 

“Hello, I’m Victor Nikiforov-” 

“Victor,” Yuuri tasted the name on his tongue. He came up to Victor and dragged his hand down his shoulder, “So, Victor, what do you like?” 

“What do I like?” Victor was confused, “I mean, I like news reporting, dogs, um…” 

Yuuri laughed, “You’re funny. What do you like,” Yuuri leaned in close, “sexually?” 

Victor’s eyes widened. It suddenly all made sense. Victor faced a choice. 

If you think Victor should continue to have sex with Yuuri, go to section 20!  
If you think Victor should stop Yuuri, go to section 21!

 

**Section 11**

“What? I don’t want to pay!” 

“Then leave.” 

The circus master escorted Victor out of the tent and back into the cold night. Victor sighed. Maybe he wouldn’t see Yuuri after all. The dejected Victor decided to go to the local bar and drown his sorrows. 

When Victor got to the bar, he ordered a drink and sat down. He looked at the bar, feeling more lonely than he had in years. All he wanted was to talk to the performer, why was that such a big deal? Victor looked to his right as the bartender approached and was stunned to see a head of dark hair sitting further down the bar. It was Yuuri. Victor’s mouth dropped and he couldn’t even begin to believe what forces allowed for this to happen. He took a deep breath. The universe had given him a second chance. He couldn’t blow it. 

Victor approached Yuuri who was looking into his drink. 

“Hello. You’re Yuuri, right? You just performed at the circus? I’m Victor, a reporter at the local paper.” 

“Hello, Victor.” 

“I loved your performance tonight. You’re… entrancing. Spectacular. Amazing. I couldn’t believe my own two eyes.” 

“Thanks,” Yuuri said in a dull voice, not looking particularly grateful for the comments. Victor had two ideas. 

If you think Victor should buy Yuuri another drink, go to section 22!  
If you think Victor should take him on an adventure, go to section 23!

 

 **Section 12**

“H-hello?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri turned from his seat and spotted Victor. He hurried to cover himself with his hands and became angry. 

“Who are you? Why are you in my tent?” he asked. 

“I’m Victor.”

“Well, Victor, think it is time for you to leave.” Yuuri got up a tried to push Victor out. 

“Wait!” Victor said, “I’m sorry for intruding, I just got lost in your beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. I-I just-”

“Wait,” Yuuri said, “continue to describe me.”

“Describe you?”

“Please.”

“Well, you are beautiful and exotic. Japanese? Maybe Chinese? Your brown eyes are like the sun.”

“I can’t believe this. You can see me.”

“What? Of course I can see you.”

“No, no, you see me. The real me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Victor.” Yuuri grabbed his hands. “I am a siren. Sirens take on the form of what you think is most beautiful. But you… you see my real form. You see the real me. How is that even possible?”

“Maybe you are just that beautiful to me?”

Yuuri smiled, “Maybe.”

“You’re a siren? I thought those were a myth.”

“No. I’m real. This is real. I was captured and sold to the circus because I could entrance any audience member, but now I’ve found you. You must be the love of my life. Please, Victor, I would do anything to stay with you forever. Anything.” 

 

If you think Victor should try to convince Yuuri to run away with him, go to section 24!  
If you think Victor should join the circus to be with Yuuri, go to section 25!

 

 **Section 13**

Victor watched quietly as Yuuri continued to take off his makeup. Much to Victor’s surprise, Yuuri didn’t sit down at a chair. Instead, he kicked up his legs and floated in midair. The tools he needed levitated towards him as if pulled by fine thread. Victor couldn’t believe it. Either he was extremely good at his craft, or he was using magic. 

Victor hurried to get his camera and snapped a photo. Yuuri instantly snapped his head around to face him at the sound of the camera shutter. Turning as quickly as possible, Victor fled the area. He tried his best to run away, but the magician behind him was quicker. He flew up behind Victor and landed on him, pinning him to the ground. As Victor lay there with the man on top of him, he groaned. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll delete it! I promise!” 

“No one can know my secret. I’m sorry, but you have to go.” 

That was the last thing that Victor would ever remember. 

The end #1. 

 

 **Section 14**

Victor decided to investigate the large cage. He rounded a corner of cages and saw something that made him horrified. Inside the large cage was the performer from before, curled up in the corner. He was still in his costume and mask, and Victor could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. Who did this? Victor decided to approach. 

“Hello?” Victor asked the performer. 

 

The performer lifted his head and looked at him. In his eyes was pain. He was suffering. Victor moved a bit closer. 

“I’m Victor,” he spoke, “Who are you?” 

“Yuuri.” 

Victor smiled, “Yuuri. I like it. Why are you in this cage?” 

“I belong here.” 

Victor was taken aback. Surely this beautiful creature didn’t believe that? He faced a choice. 

If you think Victor should suggest they run away, go to section 26!  
If you think Victor should go ask to buy Yuuri, go to section 27! 

 

 **Section 15**

Victor turned away from the large cage and tried heading out of the tent. On his way, he heard a sound coming from his left. He turned to see the performer from before. He was playing with the small brown dog that he had done tricks with during the show. Victor froze, but not before the performer turned and saw him watching. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“H-hello. I’m sorry. I’m Victor. I-I was looking for you.” 

“For me?” 

“Yes.” Victor looked around. “I thought your performance was amazing and wanted to come talk to you.” 

The performer smiled, “Thanks. I’m Yuuri, by the way. This is Vicchan.” 

“Hello,” Victor cooed, “I just wanted to say that your performance was truly amazing. I was mesmerized. You are stunning.” 

“Wow! Thank you.” 

“Do you like to perform?” 

“I do, but this is Vicchan and I’s last show.” 

“Really? What are you doing after this?” 

“We aren’t sure. We really like this area though. I’m thinking that we could stay here for a bit.” 

“You could stay with me,” Victor said on a whim, “At least until you get on your feet.” 

Yuuri smiled, “I would like that.” 

The end #2. 

 

**Section 16**

Victor decided to continue. 

“What is your favorite aspect of performing?” 

Yuuri looked at him with blank eyes. “Are you an investigative reporter?” he asked. 

Victor was confused by his sudden change in conversation, “Well, yes.” 

“The only one in town?” 

“Yes, I suppose.”

Yuuri turned to the other performers who seemed to be anxiously awaiting his cue. 

“Take him.” 

The performers leaped forward and ceased Victor. He dropped his camera to the floor and pushed them around, but they held fast. What was happening? Why were they doing this? They led Victor into another room of the tent. It was dark and everyone was dressed in black. On the floor, written in a red substance, was ritualistic symbols and shapes arranged in particular patterns. Victor gasped. Was this a cult?

The performers led him to the center of the room and forced him on his knees. Victor tried his best to break free, but he just couldn’t. He looked around and saw Yuuri approaching. 

“What is this? Why are you doing this?” 

“Oh, poor dear,” Yuuri said, “You just found the greatest story ever, yet you’ll never live to report it.” 

Victor gathered all his strength to try and focus. He faced a decision. 

If you think Victor should stay put and wait, go to section 28!  
If you think Victor should push away and make a break for it, go to section 29!

 

**Section 17**

“Is everything alright?” Victor asked. 

“Everything? Yes, of course,” Yuuri said slowly. 

Victor suddenly got very nervous. It was if every tiny action that he made would have an impact on his future. He faced a very tiny choice. 

If you think Victor should look away from Yuuri, go to section 30!  
If you think Victor should hold eye contact with Yuuri, go to section 31!

 

**Section 18**

Victor entered the tent again and heard voices. It sounded like someone was freaking out. He listened, soon realizing that the scared voice was Yuuri’s and someone else’s. 

“Why would you kick him out like that?” 

“He was so handsome and, ugh, I don’t know I freaked out!” 

Victor smiled to himself. Yuuri liked him? Victor stepped forth from the shadows, making Yuuri jump. 

“Ah! Victor! Uh, can I help you-” 

“You like me?” Victor asked. 

“U-uh you heard that?” 

Victor stepped closer, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and pulling him in. 

“I like you too. That’s why I wanted to meet you.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Let’s start over, alright? Maybe over dinner?” 

“I would like that.” 

The end #3. 

 

**Section 19**

Victor decided to leave as he had been told. He might not have gotten to really get to meet Yuuri, but he got to see him up close. He went home.

The next morning, as Victor was printing out the photos, one of the interns came up to him. 

“I don’t know why you wanted these pictures printed. There’s not much to them.” 

“What? Let me see.” 

Victor grabbed the photos from his hands and almost dropped them. In every photo where there were supposed to be performers and tents, there was nothing. It looked like he had taken pictures of empty fields. He shuffled through them, coming to the pictures of Yuuri. They were all the same. It was like nothing was even there to begin with. 

“How is this possible?” Victor asked, “I took pictures at the circus last night.” 

“What circus?” 

The end #4. 

 

**Section 20**

Victor continued to have sex with Yuuri, and it was great. As they were making love, limbs tangled together, Victor looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes and smiled. 

“I’d like to take care of you, Yuuri,” he said, “forever.” He was completely entranced. 

“I feel the same way, Victor,” Yuuri said, coming down to plant a kiss on his head. Victor couldn’t have been happier. 

Soon enough, the duo drifted off to sleep. Victor slept peacefully, only to be awoken by the sound of someone shouting. Victor opened his eyes and saw the circus master standing over him. 

“Get up!” he yelled, “It’s time for us to pack up!” 

Victor looked around and his heart fell. Where was Yuuri?

“Where’s Yuuri?” 

“Yuuri? He went to pack up with everyone else. You need to leave. Your time is up.” 

The circus master waited as Victor scrambled to put on clothes. He took him by the hand and pushed him out of the tent. Victor stood there, disheveled and gripping his belongings and sighed. Had he only dreamt Yuuri’s affections? No. It had been too real. Victor turned and was surprised to see Yuuri walking with a gaggle of other performers while holding a box full of what Victor assumed to be his belongings. Victor ran to him. 

“Yuuri!” he cried. 

Yuuri turned to him and immediately turned red. 

“Victor? Why are you still here?” 

“I-I had to see you. You said you wanted to stay with me forever. We both did. Yuuri, what’s happening?” 

Yuuri sighed and turned to the other performers who looked at Victor with strange faces. 

“You should go,” he told them. 

“Is this guy giving you trouble, Yuuri?” a big man asked. 

“No, I’ll deal with it. You guys go on ahead.” 

Deal with him? What was Yuuri saying?” 

The other performers walked away, giving Victor side-eyes. Yuuri set down his box of belongings and stood in front of Victor with his arms crossed. 

“Victor. I’m an escort. We are supposed to say things like that. It’s all for the fantasy. We don’t actually mean it.” 

“B-but-” 

“You need to leave. Thank you for last night.” 

With that, Yuuri picked up his things and walked away. Victor would never see him again. 

The end #5. 

 

**Section 21**

“No! That’s not what I want!” 

“What do you want?” Yuuri purred. 

“Not sex. I want to talk.” 

“What?” 

“I-I really loved your performance. I feel drawn to you, Yuuri. I think you’re amazing and beautiful and you shouldn’t have to do this.” 

“T-thank you.” 

“Please, I know we just met, but run away with me! Run away from this life and stay with me. Please?” 

Yuuri must have seen something in Victor’s eyes because he soon nodded and smiled. 

“Alright.” 

And so, the two ran away together and were known to the small town as runaway lovers. No one really knows what happened to them, but they say that they lived together happily. The circus was soon shut down for prostitution. 

The end #6. 

 

**Section 22**

 

Victor decided to pay Yuuri another drink. And then another. And then another. Soon, both of them were flat-out drunk. They talked and danced and had fun. Victor had the night of his life. Eventually, they both passed out at Victor’s house. 

When Victor awoke the next morning, he didn’t see Yuuri’s smiling face. Instead, where he lay, he found a note. It read: 

_Thank you, Victor, for giving me an awesome night. I hope that we will meet again some day._

But they never did. 

The end #7. 

 

**Section 23**

Victor made a decision. 

“Yuuri, come with me!” he said, pulling the circus performer behind him. 

“Wait, what about my drink?” 

Victor didn’t listen as he took Yuuri downtown and out of the small city. They climbed up the large hill that sat on the outskirts of town and sat down. Victor, after introducing himself to the scared performer, went on to explain that he was going to show him his favorite spot. The hill led to a cliffside that looked over a large field under the night sky. Victor pointed up toward the stars. 

“I always love to come here when I’m not sure what to do. It’s beautiful, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, it really is.” Yuuri looked down at the fields. “To be honest with you, I’ve always dreamed of quitting the circus. I’m just not sure what else I would do, you know?” 

Victor knew exactly what he meant, he faced a choice. 

If you think Victor should promise to take care of Yuuri, go to section 32!  
If you think Victor should tell him to follow his dreams of quitting and live his own life, go to section 33!

 

**Section 24**

“Run away with me,” Victor said, “Come live with me and get away from this place. You will love it here.” 

“For you? Anything.” 

“Do it for yourself, Yuuri. You deserve to get away from this place. Come with me.” 

Yuuri nodded and took his hand, ready to go with him forever. 

They lived together. For a while, everything was great, but, eventually, Yuuri began to miss the sea where he was from. While he was in the circus, he never had the choice to return, but, now that he did, he missed it more than ever. He told Victor that it was like being called to a place he hadn’t known but always dreamt of. Victor felt bad and decided that they would move to a coast for Yuuri. The day he was going to tell him the big news of their moving, he found a note lying on Yuuri’s bed. It read: 

_Dearest Victor, I am so ashamed. You gave my life, and here I am, running away. The truth is that I miss the ocean. It is where I belong. I thought that I just belonged in your arms, but now I see that I was wrong. I’m sorry, Victor. I hope we can meet again._

Victor cried himself to sleep for months to come. He never did see Yuuri again. 

The end #8. 

 

**Section 25**

Victor decided to join the circus. He pleaded to the circus master for a place, auditioned, and joined as the newest ringmaster since the old one was retiring. He and Yuuri lived together in the circus for many happy years to come. 

The end #9. 

 

**Section 26**

“Yuuri, run away with me!” Victor said, “You don’t belong here. You belong in the open world. Please, let me take care of you!” 

Yuuri looked up from his spot and smiled, “Alright.” 

The two ran away from the circus and eventually made it back to Victor’s house. There, Victor gave Yuuri some clothing and told him he could change out of his costume. 

“Victor, there is something I have to tell you,” Yuuri said. 

“What is it?” 

Yuuri took off his mask to reveal a horrendously deformed face beneath it. Victor gasped. Who knew that the poor man could have held such a secret from the world? Was that why they treated him like an animal? Victor faced a choice. 

If you think Victor should promise to love Yuuri forever, go to section 34!  
If you think Victor should reject him, go to section 35!

 

**Section 27**

“I am going to buy you,” Victor decided out loud, “And then I will free you. You will be safe.” 

Victor turned around, not waiting to see Yuuri’s reaction. Suddenly, the floor beneath him fell out and he found himself falling to his death. 

Victor awoke with a start. He looked around his cold room and sighed. It had all been a dream. 

The end #10. 

 

**Section 28**

Victor stayed and waited while the performers, if they even were real performers, led him over to a fire. The flames licked his skin, causing him to yell, but, eventually, the ropes burnt off. Victor ran away from the fire and cult members, quickly leaving the tent. 

“After him!” Yuuri’s voice yelled. 

Victor ran and ran and ran, not thinking about the burns on his body. He ran until he got to the police station. They immediately asked him what was wrong because of his burns. 

“There’s a cult in the circus! They tried to kill me!” 

The police went to investigate, but, when they got there, nothing was there. It was just a barren field. They examined every inch of the place, but all they ever found was Victor’s camera. The story would become a legend for years to come, and Victor never quite slept soundly after the encounter. 

The end #11. 

 

**Section 29**

Victor struggled out of their grasp, only to get caught again by Yuuri as he dashed by. He tried to break free of his grip, but it was rock solid. Yuuri smiled. 

“I suppose we will have to do this the fast way.” He pulled a knife out of his robe and plunged it into Victor’s heart, making the last thing Victor ever saw the beautiful performer’s evil gaze. 

The end #12. 

 

**Section 30**

Victor turned his head to the left and saw performers sneaking past with bundles of jewels. They were thieves. He turned back to Yuuri and dropped his camera. 

“Get him!” Yuuri cried. 

Victor pulled his pocket knife out and stabbed Yuuri, making him fall to the ground. The others backed up in fear as Victor ran away. He ran and ran and didn’t stop running until he reached the police station. They went to investigate the scene, found tons of jewels, and arrested all the circus members.

As it turned out, the circus was just a ruse to hide an underground jewel theft ring. Victor was known as a hero for years to come.

The end #13. 

 

**Section 31**

Victor looked into Yuuri’s eyes, never breaking contact. Suddenly, Yuuri’s eyes washed over in pure black. Victor screamed. 

All the performers except for Yuuri fell to the ground. Yuuri soon followed them, but not before muttering a small “help” to Victor. Victor turned to run out of the tent but was stopped by the circus master. He snarled and hit him over the head, causing him to black out. 

That was the last thing Victor remembered before something took over his body. He was forced to move and dance for an audience, smiling despite his unending pain. He stayed that way forever, performing for an excited crowd with his fellow mind-controlled slaves until the end of their time. 

The end #14. 

 

**Section 32**

“Yuuri, if you decide to quit the circus, I’ll take care of you. I’ll help you get on your feet and find a new passion. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds-” 

Yuuri was cut off by the sound of ground moving beneath them. The cliff below them cracked and fell, making the duo fall to their deaths under the moonlight. 

 

The end #15. 

 

**Section 33**

“You should follow your dreams,” Victor said to Yuuri, not caring that his dreams might not involve him. 

“What if my dreams lead me to you?” Yuuri asked. 

Soon, Yuuri quit the circus and moved in with Victor. They lived happily ever after together and had two dogs and kids. The entire town knew them to be the happiest couple they knew. 

The end #16. 

 

**Section 34**

“It’s alright, Yuuri,” Victor said, pulling him close, “I will love you forever.” 

And he did. Even when they were cast out from society and forced to live in the hills because of Yuuri’s face. They lived and loved together until they eventually died of starvation together.

The end #17. 

 

**Section 35**

Victor rejected Yuuri and his face, forcing him to run away and live in the nearby mountains for years to come. He was known as a legend, but only Victor Nikiforov knew the real truth of the monster of the mountains. Truly, he was just a scared man with a horrible life. Victor never forgot him. 

The end #18

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, you probably also like my other choose your own adventure story A Match Made! Thanks for giving this a shot!
> 
> What ending did you get? Tell me below! <3
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
